The invention refers to a relay of a type having a coil, a magnetic system and a contact system which is actuatable via a comb of an electrically insulating material by the magnetic system and includes two pole paths, with the contact system being arranged in a casing comprised of a base member and a cover.
In such relays, the pole paths of the contact system are separated from each other either only through air paths or through fixed ribs, with the comb being configured mostly T-shaped or U-shaped and supported on the armature and the movable parts or engaged therein. The drawback of these known relays is the possibility of an arc-over between the pole paths in the event of excess voltages when the separation is accomplished only through air paths, and the difficulty of accomplishing a miniaturization because of the required air path and creepage paths between the pole paths in the embodiment with ribs.